


Even When We Turn into Grandpas

by Moshi516



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moshi516/pseuds/Moshi516
Summary: “Maru, starting from tonight we shouldn’t sleep together anymore.”





	Even When We Turn into Grandpas

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be humor but what the hell, I am a slave to my muse.

“Maru, starting from tonight we shouldn’t sleep together anymore.”

 

Slowly, Maru turned his head towards his partner who was preparing their lunch at the kitchen’s counter. He blinked, willing his mind to comprehend what is currently happening.

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

Looking up from the meal he was preparing, Ohkura gave an annoyed stare at Maru. “I said we shouldn’t sleep together anymore. Like, even when we had sex, let’s go back to our own room after that.”

 

The sound from the tv suddenly felt deafening to his ears. He could feel his heart beating fast, his forehead sweating and his brain racing, trying to remember exactly what he did wrong recently. He gaped at his partner as he tried to digest Ohkura’s declaration, never mind the fact that he doubts Ohkura’d ever have the stamina to move away from the bed after their sex session but still. Not sleeping together? After years and years sleeping in each other’s arms? Had he done such a spectacularly bad mistake that cause him to get booted from Ohkura’s room?

 

“Meal is done!” Grinning happily, Ohkura waved at Maru to come to the dinner table as he laid the plates on it. Maru quickly come to sit, trying to do as much damage control as possible. He is confused though. Ohkura is laughing and talking to him as usual so where did this idea came from?

 

…

 

“Ah! Shin-chan is amazing as usual! My cheek is hurting from laughing too much!” Maru wiped his tears as the two of them watched their member’s live variety show with Matsuko Deluxe. Maru-chan looked down when he didn’t hear a response and grinned when he saw that Ohkura is fast asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of his partner’s hair and was about to gently wake Ohkura up as he run his fingers through Ohkura’s hair when Ohkura jerk awake and narrowly miss Maru’s chin.

 

Ohkura looked shocked and Maru’s expression is no less surprised that his. Wide eyed, Maru asked, “Are you okay? Is it bad dreams?”

 

Wiping his face, Ohkura shook his head and stood up. “I’m going to bed.”

 

“Well… um, okay. Let’s go to sleep then,” Maru said as his hand blindly search for the remote control, his eyes still staring at his partner and his weird behaviour.

 

“No, you can continue to watch. I told you that we’re going to sleep separately starting from tonight.” Not even waiting for his answer, Ohkura turn his back and head to his room.

 

‘ _Aren’t you even going to wait for my answer?!! I didn’t even agree to your idea in the first place_!!’ Pouting, Maru decided to abide to his partner’s wish for the night. Tomorrow, tomorrow he’s going to find out what’s going on. In his mind, he already has a suitable candidate for questioning tomorrow.

 

…

 

“Hey Yasu…”

 

“Nnn?” Yasu absentmindedly answered him as he adjusted one of his piercings while looking at the mirror.

 

“Had Tacchon been talking to you today?”

 

“He talked to me every day! And if you count LINE as ‘talking’ then he talks to me almost every waking hours of his if that’s what you’re asking about. But you should know better about that since you’re with him almost all the time!” Cheerfully, Yasu turn towards Maru and grin at him. A part of Maru’s mind was filled with gratefulness and happiness as he looked at how much healthier and happier Yasu look now. Yasu definitely suits freedom better than being caged by injury and sickness. But wait! He shook his head and push himself to stay to the topic.

 

“What I’m trying to say is that did he say something to you… about us?”

 

Yasu gave him an odd stare. “If you’re asking about him telling me the two of you being together then I am reminding you that all of us had known that for years.”

 

“No, no, no! I mean, was he mad at me? Did he told you about some sort of mistake that I had made?” Maru gave a hopeful look at Yasu as he tries to pry for an answer from Yasu.

 

“Are the two of you fighting? But the two of you came together today and were talking to each other as usual….?”

 

“If we were fighting then I wouldn’t have to resort to asking you what’s going on!” Frustrated, Maru buried his face into his palm. Yasu looked even more puzzled but patted Maru’s back nonetheless.

 

“Sorry Maru. For better or for worse, Tacchon treasures the privacy between the two of you very much. He never really talks about what’s going on with your relationship even to me as his best friend. Do you need me to ask him or something?”

 

Giving a miserable look, Maru shook his head and thanked Yasu nonetheless. If Yasu didn’t know then he need to find out on his own. He refused to put Yasu in between their relationship woes (Is there even any woes in their relationship right now though?)

 

…

 

The answer came to him in the most unexpected way.

 

They had been sleeping separately for 1 week when he received a call from the manager who sounded frustrated. The young manager apologized to him but asked for his help to tell Ohkura that he’ll be reaching their apartment in 10 minutes. He had to call Maru since Ohkura didn’t answer his phone at all. Hanging up the phone, Maru-chan laid the knife onto the table, leaving behind the half-prepared breakfast and heading to Ohkura’s room.

 

He swung the door open just to have Ohkura screaming at him to leave as he scramble to collect something from the surface of his pillow. Something told Maru to plan his next action and word carefully. He felt his heart broken seeing the mixture of emotions on Ohkura’s face. He looked young, scared and confused but struggling to hide it. Deciding that it is not the right moment to force a confession out of his partner about whatever’s bothering him at the moment, Maru put on a cheerful face and tone as he told Ohkura that the manager is coming to fetch him.

 

He left and went back to the kitchen when he saw Ohkura nodded to confirm that he had heard Maru. Putting one half of the breakfast into a bento box, he passed the box to Ohkura, despite his partner not looking at him at all as he muttered his thanks to Maru. As the door closed, Maru squared his shoulder and marched to Ohkura’s room. He went straight to Ohkura’s bed, holding Ohkura’s pillow and finding nothing unordinary on it. He then looked around. Clean and tidy as usual, totally Ohkura’s style but there’s something in him that told him to look into the dustbin.

 

Slowly Maru walked towards the dustbin and his foot stepped onto the pedal. What he saw made him sit down on the floor with shock.

 

…

 

He heard a tired “I’m home” from the door entrance and cheerfully replied with “Welcome home!”. He turned his head towards his partner and spread his arms open as Ohkura hugged him tiredly. Sitting next to him, Ohkura rested his head on Maru’s chest. Pulling Ohkura close to him, Maru heaved a sigh and decided to give it a try.

 

“Tacchon…”

 

“Nnn?”

 

“Don’t be angry okay and listen to me till the end.”

 

He felt his partner getting tense in his arm, but he hugged Ohkura tighter, unwilling to let Ohkura run away. Slowly, he felt Ohkura sagging exhaustedly and leaned heavier on Maru.

 

“Did you see it?”

 

“Yeah… I saw... clumps of your hair in the dustbin. That was what you were collecting this morning right? That was why you didn’t want me to touch your hair or sleep with you right? You were afraid that I was going to see that.”

 

The room was filled with the quiet music from the tv. Maru felt his waist being surrounded by warm arms as the cloth on his chest became wet.

 

“Maru-chan, I don’t know what’s going on with me…. I’m scared.”

 

…

 

“There’s a lot of possible causes of hair loss. It could be hereditary or stress or lack of sleep or unbalanced diet. But don’t worry! You came fast so I do believe that we have a good chance of restoring the condition of your hair and scalp!” The beautician gave them a reassuring smile.

 

Maru and Ohkura gave a sigh of relief and a hint of smile return on Ohkura’s face, which makes Maru smile as well.

 

…

 

Maru gave a Cheshire cat grin as his hand slowly and gently run on Ohkura’s back as they laid on Ohkura’s bed. Maru used to have the habit of running his hand on Ohkura’s hair when they were about to sleep but due to the recent issue, Maru had changed his habit slightly. Not that Maru mind whichever part of Ohkura that he gets to hold anyway as long as he gets to sleep together with his partner. Sleepily, Ohkura glanced up at Maru.

 

“Maru. Your face is creepy right now.”

 

“Aww, don’t say that sort of thing Tacchon. I am the man who’s going to still love you even when you had gone bald!”

 

“Say the man who has white hairs since his teen.”

 

“Hey! No making fun of my precious white hairs!” He smacked Ohkura’s shoulder lightly and heard laughter filling the room. He hugged his partner tighter as he laughed with him.

 

Tomorrow seems like it will be a good day.

 

….

 

じいちゃんばあちゃんになったら

介護し合おうな

笑いの絶えない暮らしが

出来たらいいな

恥ずかしくて言えなくても

愛しているからな

死ぬとき手紙を残すから

「今でも大好き」と

 

_Even when we had turn into grandpa and grandma,_

_Let’s take care of each other,_

_A life constantly full of laughter,_

_It’d be nice if that can come true,_

_Even if I’m embarrassed that I can’t say it,_

_I do actually love you,_

_When I die, I’m leaving you a letter saying,_

_“I like you even until now”_

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Kiseki no Hito lyrics, translations of Ohkura's hair woes and his desire to be told that he's still loved even when he's bald.


End file.
